Zombie Army of Gentleman Ghost
by mah29732
Summary: Gentleman Ghost in an unholy alliance with Quan Chi and Noob Sabiot are prepared to unleash a deadly zombie virus on the island of Banoi to exact revenge upon a certain Dark Knight residing there as Bruce Wayne.
1. Gentleman Ghost in an unholy alliance wi

Zombie Army of Gentleman Ghost

Chapter 1: Gentleman Ghost's Unholy Ally

Gentleman Ghost was making a pact with a certain Quan Chi in the Netherrealm as he was aiming for revenge against the Dark Knight, who was enjoying a vacation as Bruce Wayne on the island of Banoi.

"I know the Dark Knight's true identity, but it won't matter if he becomes a zombie so that I can enslave him for good" laughed Gentleman Ghost.

"Everything is prepared for the necessary transformation of the island's inhabitants into full fledged zombies" said Quan Chi.

"Tell me, why are you in on this deal against the Dark Knight?" asked Gentleman Ghost.

"Let's just say we had a run in with the Dark Knight" continued Quan Chi, "but knowing his true identity is all the more perfect to strike at him where he least suspects it."

As for a certain Bruce Wayne, he was enjoying a nice stay on the island of Banoi, as he was invited as a welcomed guest of honor for the owners of the resort. Bruce indeed was having a VIP guest tour of the resort, a certain Sam B was showing Bruce Wayne around.

"Yo Mr. Wayne, we're glad that you're here with us" said Sam B.

"The pleasure is all mine, I am doing this for charity" continued Bruce.

"Of course you are" said Sam B.

As Sam B was heading onto the stage, Bruce Wayne who was enjoying the scene sat next to a certain Logan Carter whom wasn't as happy as he was.

"Man, I wish I could be wealthy as you" said Logan to Bruce.

"I am afraid you'll have to find your own way out of your own mess" said Bruce.

As Logan got up to head toward the bar, Bruce was still unaware of the plot that Gentleman Ghost was going to instigate with the help of Quan Chi and Noob Sabiot as they were prepared to spread the virus throughout the island. Noob Sabiot who had carefully concealed himself in the shadows on the dance floor began to plant the virus in various bottles which the resort goers were drinking quite heavily. A certain Gentleman Ghost was indeed awaiting for the right moment to strike. As for Bruce it was time for him to head back toward his hotel room, where he was going to stay for the rest of his vacation, he was unaware of the impending plot ahead. Bruce dossed right off to sleep, but soon he woke up hearing screams all around him, he immediately got up his communicator and phoned in on Alfred who was back at the mansion.

"Alfred, send in the Bat Plane, there's trouble" said Bruce.

"I'll put her on autopilot sir" said Alfred on the other line.

As the Bat Plane headed toward Banoi, Bruce could hear some inhumane sounds coming from where he use to be at, a certain Logan Carter made his way into Bruce's room as it was the only safe place around.

"You still haven't been infected?" cried Logan as he was shocked to see Bruce in his room, "Help me barricade ourselves here, those zombies are coming our way!"

Bruce knew something was up, and had to cooperate with Logan to barricade up his room, he could not figure out how could a zombie outbreak happen, but a certain Gentleman Ghost who was overseeing the zombies pouring out from the resort was watching with glee.

"Oh, I do hope they get the Dark Knight soon" laughed Gentleman Ghost.

As the zombies continued their rampage around the former resort, Quan Chi was rather impressed with how fast the virus had spread as Noob Sabiot was beside him too watching the carnage from afar.

"I must say, our scheme worked well enough" said Noob, "but seriously, the Dark Knight cannot be far from this carnage and will shortly emerge soon enough."

"Yes, all in due time" laughed Quan Chi.

As for the Bat Plane, it pummeled through a number of zombies as it landed to which Bruce who was busy was Logan had to get out fast if he was going to change into the Dark Knight.

"Where are you going?" cried Logan as he was trying to get out.

"I need some fresh air" said Bruce.

As Bruce headed outside, there were scores of zombies awaiting him, Bruce ended up picking a piece of wood and slugged a zombie with it, he did the same toward the next zombie that came his way until he managed to reach the Bat Plane which the Bat Plane was protected so that no zombie could get inside it as it shocked any zombie that came its way. As Bruce jumped onto the Bat Plane, he headed in to change into the Dark Knight. As for a certain Logan Carter, he was still fighting his way through a score of zombie hordes that were coming in, but as the zombies came closer to Logan, a Baterang out of nowhere ended up striking the zombies.

"That's one way to hunt a zombie" said Batman who appeared.

"Hey, where did that Bruce Wayne guy went to?" asked Logan.

"Don't worry, he's safe, come on, we have to see if there are any other survivors" said Batman.

"You sure that he's safe Batman?" asked Logan to the Dark Knight.

"Of course" replied Batman.

As the two headed out to search for any survivors, Logan hopped onto the Bat Plane with the Dark Knight in order to search the island for any possible survivors.


	2. Looking for Survivors

Chapter 2: Looking for Survivors

The Dark Knight along with Logan Carter were searching from the air to find any hint of any survivors, but both of them spotted a lifeguard fighting off some zombies with the help of Sam B.

"Look!" cried Logon as he noticed the two fighting off the horde of zombies.

"Get ready for a bumpy landing" replied Batman.

As the Bat Plane started to aim straight toward the two, Sam B ended up noticing it was the Dark Knight.

"How the heck did he get on this island!" cried Sam B.

"Who cares, we need all the help we can get!" cried the lifeguard.

But as the Bat Plane was coming closer to the ground, a certain Quan Chi who was overseeing the events down below was prepared to deal a blow to the Bat Plane. He fired a single green skull fireball aiming right at the end of the Bat Plane.

"We've been hit!" cried Logon as he was holding on.

As both Sam B and the lifeguard ended up getting out of the way, the Bat Plane ended up crashing right onto the beach along with taking a number of zombies with it.

"How the heck are we going to get out of here!" cried Logon as he got up from his seat in the plane.

"Don't worry, I have a spare Bat Plane just for such an occasion" said Batman.

"Man, looks like some kind of a missile or something hit your plane" said Sam B as he was inspecting the wreckage.

"Hmm, odd" said Batman, "the military on the island have not been hostile."

"Then who could have downed your Bat Plane?" asked Sam B, "Because I do not know if even a missile did hit your plane from the looks of it."

"We'll have to worry about that later" said the lifeguard, "search for more survivors."

As Sam B ended up joining Logon and the Dark Knight, the trio were unaware that they were being watched in the shadows by Noob Sabiot along with Quan Chi and Gentleman Ghost.

"Pointless is this not?" laughed Gentleman Ghost, "They'll soon realize they will be outnumbered and outmatched, all I need now is your master's medallion so that I can control these zombies."

"In due time" said Quan Chi, "you have to be patient to see whether or not the Dark Knight cannot handle these zombies."

"Indeed" added Noob, "we must not rush with things."

"But the Dark Knight is getting away!" cried the Gentleman Ghost who wasn't but the least happy about what was going on.

"Fine, if it suits you to have the medallion here" said Quan Chi as he handed it over to Gentleman Ghost.

"About time you see it my way" laughed Gentleman Ghost, "and soon will Batman as well."

As Gentleman Ghost took the medallion, the Dark Knight along with Logon nor Sam B would notice who is behind the cause of the viral infection. While the trio continued to fight their way through a group of zombies, the trio spotted Puma fighting some of the zombies as she was trying to search for help, along with also Xian Mei who was fighting off the zombies as well.

"Looks like the ladies need our help" said Logon.

The trio darted toward their aid with the Dark Knight throwing some Baterang at the oncoming zombies.

"Well, that was unexpected, what brings the Dark Knight to the island of Banoi?" asked Puma who was wondering why the Dark Knight was so far from Gotham.

"Let's just focus on making sure there are other survivors out there" said Batman.

"Oh, is that so?" asked a familiar voice to the Dark Knight.

"Gentleman Ghost, I should have figured you had to have some hand in making people undead here" said Batman as Gentleman Ghost ends up revealing himself in front of the five survivors.

"That is correct" laughed Gentleman Ghost, "with the help of the Netherrealm I was able to cause this brand of havoc, so that I can control them as my own personal army!"

"What, some crazy ghost is behind all of this!" cried Logon.

"Figures" said Mei.

"And this time Batman, I got the upper hand in outnumbering you" laughed Gentleman Ghost as he then activated the medallion.

Suddenly zombies began to come out from everywhere, but something was different from these zombies, they had glowing white eyes signaling the medallion was working to control them.

"There is no escape from me now Batman!" laughed Gentleman Ghost, "Vengeance will soon be mine!"

As the five survivors made their way out of the area, the Dark Knight along with Sam B and Logon ended up knocking down some oncoming zombies, but the trio were knocked down by a zombie in a straightjacket under Gentleman Ghost's control.

"Make them into pancakes!" laughed Gentleman Ghost.

The large zombie charged at the five survivors, but not before a rope was tossed over the zombie to which it was pulled down.

"Not so fast" said a certain Ryder White.

"You dare challenge me!" roared Gentleman Ghost.

"Get in the jeep hurry!" cried Ryder to the others.

As the five survivors hopped into the jeep and took off, Gentleman Ghost in a fit of fury commanded a dozen zombies or so to chase after them.

"Get them, tear them apart limb from limb, I do not care how just do it, do it, do it!" roared Gentleman Ghost to the zombie servants.

As the zombies gave chase, a certain Colonel Ryder White hoped to outrun them with the help of the Dark Knight.


	3. Finding the Cure

Chapter 3: Finding the Cure

Ryder White was indeed part of Banoi's military, but most of the military had to take care of the zombie onslaught that was currently happening, even more disturbing was Ryder's wife had turned into a zombie that Gentleman Ghost was now in charge of her soul, as White led the Dark Knight and the four other survivors to where his wife resided, it was under a heavy military lockdown facility, where his wife was strapped to some table nailed to the wall.

"Destroy Batman!" roared Ryder's wife who saw the Dark Knight as he came right on in.

"Well, I have to admit, this is indeed a clever scheme" said Sam B.

"There must be an antidote to the virus" said Batman.

"Exactly what I was trying to search for, I ended up reaching out to you Batman, because you're the only one who could find such an antidote" continued Ryder.

"I'll see what I can do" replied Batman.

"Yo Bats" said Logon, "I heard some crazy tales stating that the native inhabitants of the island itself might know something about a possible cure."

"Really?" asked Batman.

"Well, some of them are into cannibalism" continued Logon.

"Great, cannibals, it always has to be cannibals" said Puma.

As the Dark Knight and the other four survivors ended up trekking through the jungle in search for the native inhabitants of Banoi, a certain Noob Sabiot was already out also prowling for such inhabitants as it would ruin Quan Chi and Gentleman Ghost's plans. Noob ends up spotting a shaman of a tribe reading some scroll, well knowing the shaman in question could pose a possible threat to the agenda, the shadowy ninja ends up swooping right on in.

"You have come to get rid of me intruder?" asked the shaman as Noob slipped through into his hut.

"So, you natives are not as wild as you look" replied Noob.

"There is something unnatural to this zombie outbreak the Westerners call it that you may have been providing a helping hand behind it" continued the shaman.

"So what?" laughed Noob, "I get rid of you and your tribe, problem solved, no possible cure for the outbreak."

The shaman ends up turning toward Noob and firing a fireball from his staff, Noob ends up dodging the fireball and ends up giving the shaman a good punch, as the fight continues, the Dark Knight along with also the four other survivors arrive in the nick of time.

"Looks like we came just in time" said Mei as she noticed the shaman was fighting Noob Sabiot.

"Quickly, get the tribe members to safety, I'll deal with Noob Sabiot" said Batman.

The shaman soon found himself cornered, along with his staff broken in half by Noob.

"There is nowhere to run, you will surrender" said Noob.

But as Noob was about to deliver a final blow to the shaman, a Baterrang out of nowhere ends up knocking Noob right in the back of his head, but Noob ends up grabbing the second Baterrang.

"Batman, should have guessed you would try to find this tribe" said Noob.

"We need the tribe to find the cure for the zombie outbreak" said Batman.

"Ha, it matters not Batman, for you see, I have brought some friends along the way just in case you decided to drop in" said Noob.

As Noob Sabiot ends up disappearing into the jungle, zombies poured right out of the same jungle still being controlled by Gentleman Ghost and the medallion he was holding.

"This white eyes" said the shaman, "only a magical medallion could have that kind of an effect on the undead."

"Precisely" continued Batman, "which is why you're coming with us to find the cure."

As the Dark Knight along with the four survivors and the tribe made their way through the scores of zombies coming through, they ended up meeting with Ryder White again.

"We have to find a communications tower fast and get help" said Batman.

"Good, I'll join you this time" said Ryder.

Suddenly there was laughter coming from Gentleman Ghost filling the entire area.

"Batman, Batman, Batman!" laughed Gentleman Ghost, "So you think you can outwit me this time? Just because you saved that tribe you think you can find the cure?"

It was just a mere taunt that Gentleman Ghost had given to the Dark Knight, as Ryder and the Dark Knight moved out, some military scientists were doing some research tests on the blood samples of members of the tribe that the Dark Knight had rescued. A cure was just only a few shots away literally speaking on the possible antidote to the viral outbreak.

"That Batman is going to ruin everything!" cried Gentleman Ghost.

"I thought the purpose of loaning you the medallion was so that you can show us what you can do with it, not control zombies and complain about lacking to use them to tear up the Dark Knight" said Quan Chi.

"Listen to me" said Gentleman Ghost, "it takes patience for someone like me to stop the Batman."

"Like the way you used the medallion to not tear up the Dark Knight with those zombies?" asked Noob as he came back from his failed mission.

"Oh, look who's talking, a shadowy member of the Brotherhood of Shadows who failed to do his job" laughed Gentleman Ghost.

"Watch it" said Noob, "I may not have access to Nth metal, but I still have the ability to hurt you."

As Gentleman Ghost continued to bicker, the Dark Knight and Ryder were making their way toward a communication tower on the island in the hopes of contacting the outside world.


	4. Mutation of Ryder White

Chapter 4: Mutation of Ryder White

The Dark Knight needed a plan fast if he wanted to stop Gentleman Ghost and his rampage on Banoi with his zombie hoards at his command.

"There has to be a way we can stop Gentleman Ghost from controlling his zombie hoard, and the only way to do it is destroying the medallion he has" said Batman.

"First thing is first" said Ryder as he was driving the jeep toward the communication center, "we need to contact outside help."

As the two got out of the jeep, they could hear unnatural inhuman sounds coming from the jungle.

"Great, they're following us!" cried Ryder as he took out his pistol.

"I'll help cover you, you get to the communications room" said Batman.

"Will do" said Ryder.

As the two made their way to the communications room, Ryder did his best to contact the outside world, meanwhile in the detention facility that housed the other four survivors, the remaining military were doing blood samples on the natives and indeed found a cure for the zombie virus within the blood of the natives.

"Quickly we have to test it on Ryder's wife" said the soldier to Sam B.

"You think you can control me!" roared Ryder's wife.

Her strength increased tenfold as she managed to break free from being strapped down thanks to being powered by the magical medallion that Gentleman Ghost was holding his hand. Mei and Puma both tried to help subdue Ms. White, but both were thrown about the room along with Sam B and Logon who also tried to help. The soldiers were reluctant to fight Ms. White due to it being Ryder White's wife obviously and were quickly knocked unconscious by Ms. White.

"Good, good" said Gentleman Ghost who watched the fight outside as Ms. White came out, "it's time to go after the Dark Knight, along with also making sure your husband joins you as part of my army."

"Yes master" said Ms. White.

As Ms. White ended up joining the zombie hoard, meanwhile the Dark Knight was trying to hold off the same hold while Ryder was able to contact outside help.

"I got a call!" said Ryder, "They said they'll send over a helicopter within thirty minutes!"

"That's not that much time" said Batman as he noticed the zombies pouring out.

As the Dark Knight continued to hold off the zombie hoard, meanwhile, the four other survivors woke up to find the soldiers still alive as they also woke up.

"Come on, we have to find where she went" said Sam B.

"I sadly have a feeling where she might be" said Logon.

"We got no time then" said a soldier as he picked up the antidote.

As they headed to the communications tower, they noticed both the Dark Knight and Ryder White fighting off the zombie hoard.

"Quickly, we have to help them!" cried Mei.

As they moved through the zombie hoards, Ms. White ended up pummeling through the zombies, she eventually made her way up to where the survivors were along with Ryder and the Dark Knight.

"Here, take the antidote for your wife!" shouted the soldier as he threw it to Ryder.

Ryder tried to aim the shot at his wife, as he charged at her, she ended up hitting him in his stomach before ended up biting Ryder. Poor Ryder had no choice but to end his wife's afterlife as part of the undead with his pistol.

"Quickly use the antidote on yourself!" cried Batman.

"What does it look like I'm trying to do!" roared Ryder who was in a desperate situation.

As Ryder tried to use the antidote on himself, the antidote sadly failed, as the infection continued to go through his entire body, Ryder ended up changing as well for the worse as he morphed into a horrible monster.

"Yes, yes, yes!" laughed Gentleman Ghost, "The ultimate weapon to fight the Dark Knight and anyone who stands in my way!"

Gentleman Ghost hovered down to watch the fight between a mutated Ryder versus the Dark Knight and his allies. Quan Chi along with Noob Sabiot were also watching the fight from afar too hoping to get a glimpse at what was going on.

"The fool is an amateur at best, Shinnok used the medallion for a better purpose than this" said Quan Chi.

"True" said Noob, "but I have a feeling our friend maybe in a bit of a surprise, what's say we slip in the Dark Knight and his friends a few Nth metals to help them out?"

"And back stab our associate?" asked Quan Chi.

As Gentleman Ghost was enjoying watching and overseeing a mutated Ryder White under his control, the mutated Ryder White ended up pummeling Logon and Sam B, and knocked out Puma and Mei with ease.

"Must destroy Batman!" roared Ryder.

Ryder charged at the Dark Knight trying to knock the Dark Knight right off the tower, but the Dark Knight ended up hangning right on the edge.

"Still you will not fall to your doom Batman, perhaps we'll give you a motivation if I turn Ryder against his former comrades" laughed Gentleman Ghost.

The mutated Ryder ended up then concentrating on the four survivors along with the soldiers that were waking up.

"Quickly, we have to take cover!" cried a soldier as they were running from the mutated Ryder.

As the mutated Ryder White continued to go after his former allies, the Dark Knight knew he needed a plan fast if he wanted to stop his former ally, a certain Noob Sabiot was already en-route to help out the Dark Knight in supplying him with some Nth metal as well.


	5. Island Escape

Chapter 5: Island Escape

The Dark Knight knew he had to defeat the mutated Ryder White, but the question was how. He didn't realize that a certain Noob Sabiot was sneaking up on the mutated Ryder White, with one kick, Noob ended up getting White's attention which he turned on Noob.

"You, stay focused on the Batman!" roared Gentleman Ghost.

Gentleman Ghost was still unaware that it was Noob Sabiot that was fighting the mutated Ryder White, Noob ended up tossing the Nth metal over toward the Dark Knight.

"Take it" said Noob.

"Why are you helping me?" asked Batman.

"Let's just say my master would like this power to be put to better use" continued Noob.

As the Dark Knight was getting the Nth metal ready to be placed onto a Baterrang, Noob continued to fight the mutated Ryder White as he gave White several good punches. White tried to attack Noob, but Noob managed to use his shadow teleport ability and kick White from behind.

"Just a little more time" said Batman.

As the Dark Knight continued to get the Nth metal ready, the other survivors ended up waking up to find more and more zombies were heading toward their area.

"Quickly, we have to hold them off!" cried Logon as he was given a weapon by some soldier who also gotten up.

As the four survivors and the soldiers began to fire at the oncoming zombies, the Dark Knight had one chance, as he sent a Baterrang with Nth metal attached toward it, the Baterrang ended up knocking the medallion right off the Gentleman Ghost's neck sending it crashing right toward the ground freeing all the zombies that were once under his grasp.

"No, no, this wasn't supposed to happen like this!" cried Gentleman Ghost.

The zombies themselves were still waking up from being controlled from Gentleman Ghost, which just in the nick of time, a rescue helicopter along with Batman's spare Bat Plane had both arrived in the nick of time.

"Quickly, we have to get in" said Sam B as the survivors and the soldiers climbed onto the helicopter while the Dark Knight got onto the spare Bat Plane.

As they took off, Gentleman Ghost looked onward with dismay as he couldn't believe his plans had failed. Quan Chi who had an obviously spare medallion with him decided to turn the tables on him.

"I think you and your zombie friends will come back to the Netherrealm with me to find a more suitable punishment" said Quan Chi.

Indeed Gentleman Ghost was going to face certain punishment by Quan Chi, which he had managed to also teleport the rest of the zombie hoards to the Netherrealm, a likely proper place for them to be controlled by Shinnok for a later task, as for the Dark Knight and the other survivors, it felt a small relief was there now that the island would soon be secured at least for now.


End file.
